


Turbulence (Drabble)

by noveltea



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one word to describe their relationship: turbulent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters, items and locations belong to their respective creators.

**prompt;** _kitty pryde/pete wisdom; rain_

One word to describe their relationship: turbulent.

Kitty had never known such a brilliant time in her life, or a more miserable one. With Pete, mood swings were not uncommon, and the number of times she'd wanted to smack him across the mouth, or tip the scotch down the drain, or shred his pack of cigarettes was only tempered by the knowledge that part of her liked his vices.

Not for herself, of course. They suited him.

One minute everything was perfect - or as perfect as she was ever going to get - and the next they were screaming over something stupid. Both were hot-tempered, neither liked being told what to do. Both were, in their own way, possessive of the other.

It didn't help that even their friends were expecting it all to come tumbling down around them.

It was all a matter of time.

The last argument had broken something inside of her, and while she couldn't recall the particulars - so angry, upset, distressed as she was - she knew she'd said things she should not have. Whether he knew how his words had affected her was an unknown, but she'd stormed out, slamming the door as hard as she could.

Now, she stood on the pier in the pouring rain, watching the turbulent sea. It was dangerous to be out here at night in the rain, but the tide was out and there was something in the analogy of the turbulent sea that reminded her of her own personal life. Dark, tumultuous.

She knew when he was standing at the start of the pier, watching her. She was soaked to the bone, and he had to have been by now as well.

She didn't acknowledge his presence until he stood beside her.

"Lovely night for a stroll, Kitten," he spoke lazily. He hadn't lit up; with the rain there was no point - no enjoyment of smoke inhalation to be had. She thought he looked odd without the cigarette in his mouth.

Turning to face him, she looked like hell and felt even worse. "Why do we do this, Pete?" It was a question, begging - pleading - for an answer to a question she couldn't answer herself.

"Why?" He didn't seem surprised about the question, but he didn't seem to think about answer, either. His eyes were dark in the night, and she couldn't read them. She had no room to move backwards when he reached out and pulled her towards him, rough and unyielding.

His kiss tasted of scotch and cigarettes, and his face was rough with stubble. All the defining characteristics of Pete Wisdom. Tough guy. Loner.

Lover.

He pulled away. "That's why."


End file.
